Parentage: ‘OVPEARLS02’ is a naturally occurring, whole-plant mutation of an unnamed Echeveria lilacina plant (not patented) which was discovered by the inventor in February of 2016 at a commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. The mutation was noted for its light blue-gray foliage with pink margins.
Asexual Reproduction: Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘OVPEARLS02’, by way of rooting leaf cuttings, was first initiated in February of 2016 at the inventor's commercial greenhouse in Bleiswijk, the Netherlands. Through five subsequent generations, the unique features of this cultivar have proven to be stable and true to type.